LA SEDUCCIÓN ES
by DEYMONIO
Summary: Hermione X Ginny, UNA HISTORIA DE LOS PRIMEROS Y DULCE S AÑOS DE AMOR ENTRE AMBAS CHICAS...ESPERO LES AGRADE.
1. Chapter 1

**DIARIO**

Algo me pasa y ya no se como actuar, desde hace tiempo atrás me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba a Harry, no deseaba realmente su amor, era la admiración a su vida, llena e pruebas, llena de grandes desafíos, era la admiración que se tiene a ese especial "tipo" de personas que nace marcada para vivir y dejar huella en este mundo, sea mágico o muggle, Harry ese hijo del destino que todo el mundo desea tener a su lado, es aquel que encuentra de todo la mejor de las opciones y es aquel que vive al día sabiendo que cada hora es muy a su pesar , una hora prestada, de eso me enamore, de ese ideal de vida, yo en cambio se que puedo ser una gran hechicera, quizás sea buena para el quidditch, sea incluso una renombrada"auror", pero no tendré la vida de Harry, mas no me lamento por ello, prefiero admirarlo, prefiero el anonimato, ser la ultima de una larga lista de hermanos cuyas vidas ya de por si diferentes al igual que exitosas , privan en mediana medida del reconocimiento de los demás, pero esta bien, soy lo que soy, una Weasley y me siento orgullosa de serlo a pesar del largo y surtido expediente familiar, soy lo que soy y seré lo que desee ser, pero eso mismo, exactamente eso me causa una gran confusión y por eso no se ya como actuar , pensar o sentir. Debería haber una forma concreta y lineal, seria más fácil, pero también más aburrido. Creo.

Así es querido amigo, mi amado confidente nocturno, escribiré en ti mi confusión, verteré mis mas hondos temores y mis mas sinceros y no correspondidos sentimientos, yo amo a Hermione Granger… se siente bien escribirlo, mi alma ha soltado ese aire .

Hoy la vi., ¿sabes, bueno exactamente la veo diario, vamos en la misma casa, amiga de Harry y el secreto deseo de Ron y mío,¡vaya¡ esa mujer tiene efectos arrolladores en cualquier Weasley, toda mi familia la adora y creo que cualquiera lo haría si la conocieran mas a fondo, es tan sincera, tan valiente, tan coherente, tan inteligente, es simplemente tan ella y por eso la amo, desde hace un tiempo, ella me acompaña a todas partes, sinceramente ella me ha ayudado mucho , ha estudiado conmigo y me ha dedicado su tiempo libre para realizar y perfeccionar mis encantamientos, sabe comos ser una buena amiga y me siento mal por ello, porque yo no la veo como tal ,la deseo , 13 años y mi vida ya empieza a complicarse, esto es un lío, preferiría ver al basilisco a estar de nuevo cerca de ella. Siento que la traiciono, ella me brinda todos sus recuerdos, todos sus anhelos y yo embobada solo la escucho y deseo saborear sus labios en cada pausa de su conversación, desearía decirle que yo la apoyare en todo y la comprenderé como nadie si me deja ser parte de su vida y me permite cuidar y proteger su corazón con toda la fuerza de mi alma, con la osada valentía del amor. ¿ es tan malo? Lo es, cuando sabes que eso solo puede ser escrito en un diario, jamás un hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**DORIIA**

Bien, retomando mis costumbres muggles decido llenar tus hojas y brindarte de nuevo la vida que necesitas de mi Doriia, (_n.a. es el nombre de su diario, je_) es gracioso, prefiero decirte así, porque decirte Diario se lee muy formal y como eres mi confidente decidí darte un nombre.

Bueno volviendo a mí, que te puedo decir, estamos a mediados del curso, y el asunto no va para nada bueno, en cuanto a lo demás ósea ya sabes, Harry, Ron, Hogwarts y el famosísimo "Tu-sabes-quien" , sumándole el torneo de Los tres magos, es lo mismo solo que mas divertido, interesante y estresante pero ¿que podemos hacer, lo que realmente me preocupa, y ocupa toda mi atención es cierta persona, alta blanca ,ojos verdes, mirada tierna, sincera, valiente, decidida y con un carácter amable a menos que la molesten , donde muestra un gran aplomo , paciencia e incluso arrogancia que hace dudar a cualquiera al contrario del malhumorado, celoso y bastante inseguro Ron.

Ginny, es el nombre de mi verdadero ¿amor, si ella me correspondiera, si eso fuera posible seria mi amor, pero solo puedo decir que es el nombre de mi mejor amiga, ¿como ves Doriia, ¡sorprendida, yo no, aunque en un principio hace unos meses lo estaba, pero ahora solo me siento extrañamente bien, se bien que ella solo se interesa en mi por amistad, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, tenerla a mi lado, dedicarle mi tiempo, solo para escuchar su voz, ver son gracia , ternura, y …amor, cuando me pide que la ayude, cuando me platica de lo que desea ser, de lo que desea para su futuro, quien lo diría, esa niña tiene mas planificada su vida que yo, y se que lo lograra. Si Ginny estuviera en el cuerpo de Ron, no dudaría un segundo en andar con él, quizás así ella no se asustaría de mis sentimientos, mas bien yo no me asustaria de mis propios sentimientos, pero que digo, Ginny es Ginny por ser lo que es, una hermosa mujer con determinación, con valentía, con todo lo que deseo y necesito, con todo lo que puede complementarme.

Maldición como amo a esa niña, mujer… se que tiene 13 años y yo 14 gran diferencia, que importa la edad, solo se que la quiero mas que una amiga y ese sentimiento esta matándome, ¿debería decirle lo que siento por ella, ¿me entendería, no, ninguna de las dos, Así que por eso retomo mis costumbres muggles y te escribo a ti Doriia, espero haberte dado una experiencia mas de vida, te deseo lo mejor hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Una cosa mas, TE AMO GINNY.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAUSALIDADES**

Cerca del lago existía un árbol con grandes raíces que sobresalían del mismo, la mida del tronco se encontraba enterrado la otra mitad de raíces ondulantes daba la impresión de estar sostenidas por el agua, ahí, encima de esas raíces que formaban un cómodo y extraño asiento, se encontraba una pelirroja de unos 13 años, mas alta que las demás chicas de su edad así que daba la impresión de ser mayor, con una mirada perdida que daba la impresión de intentar descifrar los misterios de aquel lago, por otro lado a unos metros se encontraba una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño claro y mirada penetrante, platicando placidamente con otra chica de Hufflepuff , Hannah Abbott debido a que en la platica se había agregado Parvati Patil, Hermione tuvo el tiempo justo para mirar hacia aquella dirección del lago, y encontrarse con una escena Áurea, se veía tan hermosa, pensó.

En ese instante, instintivamente Ginny sintió un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda, sus orejas empezaron a subir de temperatura y súbitamente volteo, como si alguien hubiera gritado su nombre aunque los únicos sonidos provenían de las distantes platicas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons que descansaban a la luz del día sobre el verde pasto, después de una ardua semana de entrega de trabajos, y ahí en medio de todas esas personas Ginny no perdió el tiempo en buscar en todas direcciones, cual flecha clavo su mirada fija y serena en la dueña de sus pensamientos, con un mensaje implícito " te amo".

Hermione se sobresalto, nunca había visto una mirada así en Ginny, parecía que le decía algo, no, eso no podía ser, solo era su anhelo de saberse amada por ella. Rápidamente resolvió contestar aquella mirada con una "dulce sonrisa" pero su mirada llevaba la respuesta "y yo a ti", Ambas se sorprendieron, por lo que habían hecho, y dirigieron sus miradas a sus puntos originales.

"acaso leyó mis pensamientos"- Pensaba Ginny, no era posible, su corazón no estaba jugando limpio y hacer de Hermione, su amor platónico no estaba resultando nada fácil. 

"¿pero que hago?"- se decía Hermione, espero que mi mirada no haya sido, calmate…no es posible leer miradas. Si eso es, no hay de que preocuparse. 

Hermione, hey ¿estas bien?- pregunto Parvatti

¿Qué? perdón ¿me decías?...

No te he dicho nada, solo que de repente pusiste una cara …

Ah no, discúlpenme, debo ir a revisar unas cosas que deje pendientes.

Oye, ESPE…

Hermione salio a toda velocidad en dirección del castillo, mientras la mirada de Ginny la seguía con todo detalle.

Todo seguia su "curso" incluso los sentimientos, y cada uno de los hechos que se desarrollaban en Hogwarts iban poco a poco tejiendo una red que terminaría por envolver a dos personas que se negaban a lo irremediable. Lo más irónico de esta situación es que ambas, a su manera, contribuían de manera significativa a este hecho, eran un acto futuro, aunque se negaran a reconocerlo.

Harry acababa de salir victorioso de su primera prueba, sinceramente Hermione no entendía del todo el porque de las situaciones que rodeaban a su amigo, pero su deber era apoyarlo y ayudarlo hasta las ultimas consecuencias, adoraba a su amigo tal y como era y entendía a la perfección que ser un sobreviviente de aquel suceso que lo marco de forma tan significativa, no era nada fácil. Aunque el hecho de que siempre se metiera en problemas cada vez más complejos y peligrosos causaba realmente estragos en su persona, y más aun después de verlo pelear con un real, gigantesco y aterrador Dragón Colacuerno Húngaro, sumándole los atroces celos de su " mejor amigo" Ron, que en nada ayudan, aquello resulto en una experiencia emocionalmente agotadora. Era demasiado.

Aparte de esta situación, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, de una u otra manera se daba cuenta de que no pasaba de ser percibida a los ojos de un joven buscador de Durmstrang, Víctor Krum, era un joven osco, demasiado burdo pero no era mala persona, aunque claro esta no era el _tipo_ de persona que ella prefería como compañía. Ella esperaba pacientemente, ilusamente a que un día su amor…solo un sueño, se repetía, cada vez que ese pensamiento llenaba su mente y corazón.

Los días pasaban, y las clases se volvían tediosas, su vida se había reducido a la escuela y a sus cavilaciones, del porque los elfos domésticos no son esclavos y deben, ¡es justo que tengan derechos y salario! decía con suficiencia la jovencita de cabello castaño y creyendo es las bases de una sociedad justa , con la mirada baja, clavada en su cuaderno de apuntes donde analizaba y apuntaba los pros y contras de sus propuestas para liberar a los elfos de su "_esclavitud_", no se percato de que en la misma dirección y en sentido opuesto al suyo se dirigía una pelirroja, ensimismada en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en el piso, a segundos del agresivo choque ambas sintieron la presencia de la otra, su olor a centímetros , alzaron la vista rápidamente, pero era tarde , ambos cuerpos chocaron en el pasillo, cayendo de espaldas y haciendo volar papeles a por mayor, de manera inmediata se escuchó una risa sarcástica y estridente por parte de uno de los pocos presentes en aquel sitio, Draco Malfoy.

De tal palo tal astilla ¿no Weasley?-dijo Draco, con su muy acostumbrado ácido humor negro.

Con toda la calma del mundo, Ginny se levanto, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Draco, estaba mas preocupada por la persona con la que se había tropezado.

¿te encuentras bien Hermione?

Si…si no fue nada, discúlpame, debí fijarme, yo…

Calma, fue un accidente, ahora déjame ayudarte

Con fuerza y delicadeza Ginny tomo las manos de Hermione y haló de ella, quedando a unos centímetros bastante comprometedores, aunque eso duro solo segundos, así que nadie tomo importancia de aquel gesto, aunque para ambas era más significativo y comprometedor. Esto genero un tenue rubor en ambas.

¿Mejor?

Si, gracias Ginny.

No hay de que

Malfoy mientras tanto seguía enconado en hacer aun mas publico el suceso, dirigiendo, insultantes y degradantes comentarios hacia ambas y con mas ahínco hacia Ginny, que se había hincado a recoger los pergaminos y libros regados por todo el pasillo, los insultos del rubio de Slytherin subían cada vez mas de tono, alegando que la falta de coordinación es hereditaria en los Weasley, Hermione empezaba a perder los estribos y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Malfoy cuando, Ginny detuvo su mano.

Déjalo

Mejor escucha a tu amiga, sangre sucia, ella es mas consiente de su posición, de lo que es su INUTIL padre.

Pero Ginny, esta insultando a tu familia y el…

Lo se, pero nada podemos hacer lo único que le da valía en este mundo y a su existencia es ser cretino a tiempo completo.

Claro cretino, pero no me junto con sangre sucia y tampoco vivo en una pocilga.

Lentamente Ginny se acerco a Malfoy, su altura superaba a la del muchacho, y su mirada era ahora, fría y calculadora, se veía imponente tanto que Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieron dos pasos.

Me doy cuenta de que conoces muy bien la historia de mi familia, vaya, el pobre Malfoy realmente me tiene envidia, seguro jamás haz gozado de una buena reunión familiar, y seguro tus padres te demuestran su "cariño" con comentarios tan fríos aun mas punzantes de los que tu haces ¿cierto? ¿te quedaste sin habla, … pobre niño rico, me compadezco de ti. Que tengas un buen día.

Malfoy se quedo sin habla, y por un segundo Ginny pareció ver un excedente de agua en los ojos azules de Draco, aunque realmente no le importaba, ella estaba mas interesada en su acompañante, giro en redondo, dándole la espalda a un muy aturdido y encolerizado Malfoy , el cual solo atino a decir.

esta me la pagaras, Weasley

si, lo que digas. Vamos Hermione

Con los brazos llenos de pergaminos y libros, emprendieron el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Me sorprendes Ginny, nunca pensé que alguien podría hacer que Malfoy llorara.

No lloro, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

Creeme, ese estuvo a punto de llorar, solo que se contuvo.

Pues como dije, se lo merecía, pero dime como te encuentras, no me di cuenta de que ibas en mi dirección, discúlpame.

Tu misma lo dijiste, fue un accidente.

Si, bueno pero ¿te duele algo, ¿necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

Hermione se sintió tan halagada, aquella niña de 13 años, había puesto en su lugar a Malfoy, con una mordaz respuesta y unos segundos mas tarde era una persona totalmente diferente, protectora, sincera y muy tierna, "que fascínate eres ". Pensó.

No gracias, estoy bien.

Bueno, pero por lo menos me dejaras ayudarte a llevar esos libros, anda se que te lastimaste.

Esta bien y bueno si, me lastime un poco, solo me pegue en el codo, pero no es necesario para ir a la enfermería.

Lo sabia, espera…

LA pelirroja detuvo el paso y deposito los libros en le piso, después tomo el brazo de Hermione, levanto la toga, desabrocho cuidadosamente la manga, la doblo hacia arriba, puso su calida mano sobre el codo de y dijo mientras sobaba la "zona afectada".

sana , sana colita de rana si no sanas hoy sanaras mañana

¿colita de rana?

Mi mama siempre me hacia eso cuando alguno de mis hermanos me pegaba y si se me quitaba el dolor. ¿se te quito?

Eh, no

Mhh… ¡es cierto!

¿Qué?

Me falto una cosa

Todo empezó a ser una gran escena en cámara lenta a los ojos de la niña de cabello castaño, Ginny se inclino mientras colocaba el codo en una posición un poco mas cómoda, acero sus labios y deposito un tierno beso.

Con eso estarás como nueva

…

¿Herm?

Eres un amor,¿ lo sabias?

Eh…este ….no…je,je,jejejejejejeje

Es cierto.

Bueno, se hace tarde y ya es hora de cenar.

Si, vamos.


	4. Chapter 4

**PRIMER MOVIMIENTO: HERMIONE**

Los pensamientos de Hermione eran cada vez más concretos, sus sentimientos llevaban por fin una dirección, aunque resultara un arma de doble filo.

-"_Lo siento, discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos, lo he intentado de todo, pero tú solo haces que cada día me derrita más por ti¿amas a alguien mas, no soportaría sabes eso, pero debo preguntártelo, porque de no ser así, o no daré cuartel, deseo probar tus labios, deseo sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi, deseo asfixiarme en tu aroma, morir con cada caricia tuya , te deseo con todo mi cuerpo y no tenerte me esta matando. Sálvame._

_Me veo en el espejo, dios mi cara tiene unas facciones tan raras, llenas de necesidad de ti"_

_Debo hacer algo, debo saber. Debo actuar. Solo déjalo fluir, es lo mejor, lo que sientes hará el resto"_

Hermione se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor con mirada pérdida en el enigmático movimiento del fuego, y no se percato de la presencia de su amigo, Harry.

-¿Hermione?

La voz le causo un sobresalto

-Ah…este…. ¡Harry¿como estas¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Si, podrías empezar por decirme ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues porque últimamente andas demasiado alejada de Ron y de mí, después pasas largos periodos ensimismada observando el fuego o caminando por los jardines y pasillos con la mirada perdida¿estas usando de nuevo el gira tiempo?

-No, por supuesto que no

-¿de veras?

-Si, no te preocupes, es solo que tengo muchas situaciones y cosas en que pensar…

-¿situaciones?

-Eh…si ya sabes todo acerca del P.E.D.D.O y esas cosas

-…Espero sea solo eso, aun así te recuerdo una cosa, las situaciones son mas fáciles de llevar si tienes una persona con quien contar, sea cual sea el problema, soy tu amigo.

-Lo se Harry.

-Bien, entonces no vemos voy practicar un poco de Quidditch. Nos vemos amiga mía.

Harry se retiro algo preocupado, dejando a una Hermione satisfecha, sabia que Harry era un muy buen amigo y con este sentimiento retomo sus pensamientos, en los cuales se vislumbraba una solución y con una extraña paz decidió que era suficiente por hoy, mañana daría el primer movimiento y esperaría.

Era ya la hora de la comida, y el tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, el comedor estaba repleto de jóvenes deseosos de recargar energías con los sabrosos guisados y tomarse un tiempo de platica ligera, a unos cuantos alumnos de donde estaba sentada Hermione se encontraba la persona que mas deseaba, Ginny. Ambas a ratos se dirigían miradas, parecía una sincronía, mientras una fingía comer, la otra fingía mirar a su alrededor y viceversa. Un pensamiento se genero -"_es ahora o nunca_".

Decididamente la jovencita de cabello castaño, termino lo mas rápido posible sus alimentos y se dirigió al lugar de la pelirroja, de manera silenciosa se coloco detrás de su amor platónico, se inclino hacia el frente quedando su boca a pocos centímetros de la oreja de personita en cuestión.

-¿ocupada?

Era una voz suave, profunda, un ronroneo con tintes de deseo y algo más que Ginny no supo definir, pero ciertamente era la voz de la persona que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos en ese momento, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, " _esa no era una jugada justa del destino"_,penso.

-No, bueno, solo estaba terminando de comer

-Ah ya veo, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte con tu tarea si tienes alguna duda.

-Si…gracias

-No hay de que, por cierto…hoy te ves muy bien.

-A esto Hermione agrego una mirada sutil y sugerente para la destinataria de sus palabras.

-Je…no es cierto.

-Lo es, de hecho…

-¿si?

-Mhhh…no nada, te lo diré luego.

-Pero…puedes decírmelo ahora…o…

-No, será en otro momento. Hasta luego, nena.

-Si, hasta luego

Simplemente Ginny no se lo creía, aquella joven le había dicho nena, y esa mirada que le dirigió¿que significaba? y el tono en su voz, acaso estaba…-_no, no eso no era posible_- pensaba, todo era una casualidad y no mas, por su parte Hermione se percato del nerviosismo de su amiga, eso le dio una pauta, por lo menos causo cierto sonrojo en su pelirroja y eso había sido mas que suficiente, le parecía increíble, pero lo había logrado, quizás esto resultaría tal como lo había planeado , aun era muy pronto para cantar victoria, pero la perseverancia era un valor agregado de su personalidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO: GINEBRA**

Algo era seguro para la jovencita Weasley, la actitud de Hermione hacia ella fue diferente, pero no sabia con que propósito, aunque por simple deducción, la situación no era muy difícil de resolver si era lo que ella pensaba, entonces de primera instancia debía descifrar el porque o la dirección de las acciones de la señorita Granger, y si la respuesta era la esperada, seguir ese juego seria una experiencia inolvidable.

-"daré el siguiente movimiento"-penso

Hermione por su parte aun no daba crédito de sus actos, era claro que esa chica Weasley le estaba haciendo perder los estribos, al grado de hacerla actuar de una manera tan extrañamente suya, que no sabia que poesía un tono de voz aun mas suave y con un énfasis especialmente seductor.

Lamentablemente mientras estos pensamientos la abstraían, el mundo seguía su curso, estar en la clase de "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" y derramar un poco más de lo necesario en su poción, justamente en presencia del antipático Snape, provoco un severo e injusto castigo que incluía limpiar el salón después de clases y retirarle 30 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor, todo esto justificados con "la falta de concentración".

Después de clases y ya que cada alumno se había retirado a realizar sus labores, la jovencita Granger estaba puntual en el salón – mazmorra de Snape, lista para lo que seria una tarde de amargura, justo cuando se disponía a limpiar el por demás sucio suelo del salón, un brazo la rodeo por el cuello, sintió una presencia conocida, al igual que el suave aroma.

- ¿como estas¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hermione, no atino a decir palabra alguna. Solo virar lentamente para toparse con una par de ojos que irradiaban felicidad y ¿amor, esto se salía de control, si no retomaba la cordura esto no terminaría nada bien, así que, con grandes esfuerzos logro poner la mente en blanco y atino a responder.

-Hola Ginny, no, ya sabes es un castigo de Snape y ya de por si nos quito 30 puntos, si ve que me ayudas, serán otros 30 puntos o incluso mas. Aun así, te lo agradezco.

-Tienes razón, pero si el profesor no se encuentra, no creo que pase gran lío ¿no crees?

-Si, pero regresara y…

-No lo creo, le pedi a Fred y George que lo entretuvieran un rato.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ese par tiene ganas de experimentar otro de sus artículos mágicos, un "actoloco" recrea la imagen de personas haciendo cualquier locura y sinceramente se ven muy reales y decidieron que la mejor persona para experimentar seria Snape.

-Pero los pueden descubrir.

-Je¿tú crees? hay experiencias de generaciones Weasley en este colegio, dudo que por algo tan simple los atrapen.

-Tienes razón

El silenció nació, las miradas decían todo y nada, solo segundos, los segundos dieron la respuesta esperada para ambas. El juego de seducción había comenzado y llegaría a sus últimas consecuencias.

-Bien, entonces al mal paso darle prisa

-Después de usted señorita Granger

-Ginny hizo una reverencia sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione.

-Muy amable, señorita Weasley

Hermione contesto la reverencia sumando una mirada, aun más retadora pero al mismo tiempo seductora. Ambas sonrieron y se dedicaron a limpiar aquel salón lo más pronto posible, a pesar de todo, la situación no fue en absoluto desagradable, había acercamientos, miradas, un especial tipo de magia, eléctrica ,que genera escalofríos que solo aquellos que la han experimentado pueden leer sus movimientos y entender su ambiente, entender el significado de las "_no palabras"_.

Terminada la labor, ambas optaron por ir a la sala común, era hora de cenar, pero sinceramente ninguna tenia hambre hacia tiempo que no disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, y el silencio agradable que se generaba entre ellas, así que sin decir una palabra, optaron por sentarse frente a frente al fuego, y jugar un partida de Ajedrez Mágico, no tenían la finalidad de ganar, solo de pasar el tiempo, hacer que ese momento durara un poco mas, lo estaban logrando.

-¡hola chicas!

Ron y Harry interrumpieron, ambas parecían algo molestas así que optaron por saludar cortésmente y dedicarse a recuperar su momento pero era claro que una persona no dejaría de observar la partida de Ajedrez que ahí se desarrollaba.

-Ginny te recomiendo que consideres de nuevo esa jugada, se que no puedo meterme y decirte que hacer, pero es claro que si mueves de esa manera no llegaras muy lejos en esta partida.

-Si…gracias Ron.

-Espera no, mira, ahí hay un caballo lo ves, no muevas así tu torre

-…

El momento para bien o mal había terminado. Ambas lo sabían y solo quedaba una opción.

-bueno Ron, si eres tan bueno porque no juegas tu.

-No, bueno si gustas puedo enseñarte un par de movimientos y de paso le sirve a Hermione para practicar ¿que dices Herm¿jugamos una partida para enseñarle a los principiantes?

-Bueno si eso piensas hermano, te dejo solo, con permiso, debo ir a realizar mis labores.

-¿pero que dije¿Herm?

Ginny no le callo en gracia la actitud de su hermano, aunque debía reconocer que era una principiante en el Ajedrez Mágico, ella no estaba interesada en jugar, mas bien su interés se basaba en la persona con la que estaba jugando, por otro lado, Hermione no encontró gracia alguna en el comentario de su amigo, ya que era por demás despectivo y elitista, sumando el hecho de que el había asumido que podía interferir en _"su"_ momento.

-No me veas a mi Ron, eres muy desconsiderado al interferir en situaciones en las cuales no has sido debidamente invitado.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo solo…¿invitado? pero si solo es una partida de ajedrez

-como sea, ahí esta Harry por si deseas jugar, yo también me retiro a realizar mis labores, que pasen buena noche.

Harry y Ron, no comprendieron el porque de la actitud de ambas.

-Harry, entre mas conozco a las mujeres, menos las entiendo

-Me pasa lo mismo, bueno quizás no fue un buen día para ellas

-si pero no tenían que ser tan hostiles.

-Todo debe tener una razón. Ahora porque no mejor nos dedicamos a jugar una partida, ya esta todo dispuesto.

-Me parece bien.A ti si puedo enseñarte un par de movimientos ¿ que dices?

-Excelente.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FINA LINEA: parte 1**

Así empezó una historia, poco a poco, el amor fue allanando el camino.

Ginny se percataba de la mirada de Hermione, en cada paso, en cada lugar, donde ella se ubicara, cada movimiento estaba delimitado, eso hacia crecer un sentimiento aun desconocido para ella, pero al mismo tiempo nacía la duda y el temor, la inseguridad de malinterpretar los mensajes, por su parte Hermione sabia que empezaba a causar serios estragos en su amada pelirroja, pero no sabia si realmente eran por amor ó por alguna otra desconocida razón.

Todo sucedía tan aprisa, pero al mismo tiempo tan lento, los días eran suspiro de emociones y sensaciones, las noches eran un cóctel de pesadillas y sueños delicados, todo era confusión en ambas.

En una ocasión ya avanzado el año escolar y a un mes de que el baile de navidad se festejara, Víktor Krumestaba enfocado por completo en una sobresaliente estudiante de Hogwarts,para else trataba de un diamante en bruto y daba gracias de que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, por su lado, la joven Weasley se ponía cada vez peor, entre los cada vez mas insistentes acercamientos de Hermione y las muy obvias miradas deVíktor hacia su amada, el asunto se estaba volviendo una locura, mezcla inexacta de celos y deseo. Fue justamente en medio de esa locura cuando Víktor le dirigió la primera palabra a Hermione, en un momento inesperado y en un lugar poco usual, la biblioteca, ahí se encontraba la joven estudiante de Hogwarts , sola , o al menos eso parecía, era la oportunidad perfecta para VíKtor, tomosu libroy se dirigió a la mesa opuesta, se sentó enfrente de la joven, la personalidad de dicho intruso hizo incomodo el momento, pues por tamaño y actitud era imponente, a pesar de esos detalles sus ojosmostraban bondad y claras ganas de entablar una conversación, Hermione supo interpretar esto, últimamente se le daban las interpretaciones corporales, si hubiera una materia relacionada con el legunaje corporal,seguro que ella estaría exenta.

- hola¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Aquel imponente muchacho se sorprendió de la calidez de aquellas palabras, y llamo aun más su atención.

-Yo deseo…saber …ehh…tu nombre, te he visto por aquí desde hace tiempo

-Es cierto casi siempre estamos aquí ambos, me llamo Hermione

-Mucho gusto, soy Víktor Krum

-El gusto es mío

Debido al acento, la conversación no fluía como el joven Krum deseaba, pero le agradaba saber, que aquella jovencita no lo discriminaba por ello y con mucha paciencia seguía el hilo de su plática.

Mientras tanto en una mesa alejada dedondese desarrollaba aquella extraña conversacion, escondida detrás de una pila de libros, se encontraba una pelirroja con una clara coloración en sus orejas y unos ojos que dirigían una mirada asesina al campeón de aquella escuela de " mal agüero" según las palabras de su padre. "_¿Pero como se atreve a dirigirle la palabra a Hermione_?"pensaba, era claro que ella , aun no había pasado la fina línea que marcaba el limite de la amistad y el amor , pero , también era claro que los acercamientos de Hermione daban a entender muchas otras cosas que no estaban relacionadas con la amistad y ahora, sus esperanzas se desvanecían, viendo esa escena, viendo a un par de jóvenes que **disfrutaban de la compañía mutua**, esto era demasiado. "_Hermione si deseas jugar, también se jugar_"penso.

Acumulandotodo el valor y el aplomo de los Weasley , retiro los libros frente a ella, se enfilo a uno de los pasillos que rodeaban la biblioteca, salio justo a la entrada de la misma, giro en redondo y se volvió a encaminar en sentido contrario pero no hacia la mesa que había ocupado hacia unos minutos, sino a la mesa donde ese par de jóvenes platicaban tan "alegremente", respiro hondo y de manera silenciosa logro colocarse detrás de aquellos jóvenes sin que se dieran cuenta, dudo pero al fin actuó; dos brazos cruzaron el pecho de Hermione, colocando cada mano en su respectivo hombro, halando de ella unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás de su posición original, aquel abrazo inesperado, se acompaño de un susurro.

- Te he estado buscando niña, necesito que me ayudes con una tarea de Transformaciones¿podrías?

Fueron segundos quizás un minuto a lo máximo, pero parecieron una eternidad, para ambas, Ginebra aspiro el olor del cabello y el perfume de la jovencita Granger , por su parte Hermione solo pudo dejarse llevar, dejarse hacer, no le importaba que la mirada de Krum transmitiera duda , sorpresa y cierto recelo ,sinceramente poco le importaba aquel sujeto, su cuerpo estaba tratando de asimilar la cantidad de sensaciones que generaba aquel abrazo, deseaba no tener ropa, deseaba cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la cabeza que yacía a su lado, quería voltear y fundirse en un beso, quería pertenecer a ese otro extraño y deseado cuerpo que la rodeaba.

- si solo dame unos minutos te veo en …

"_Acaso esto ¿era real?",_ penso Hermione,por un momento los ojos de Ginny atravesaron los suyos y viceversa, ambas miradas se fundieron en ese espacio intemporal que solo pueden crear dos almas afines, las almas de los amantes, ese espacio que es a la vez un reflejo opuesto. Ahí estaban ellas dos, frente a frente sin mundo, sin horas, sin temores, solo ellas. Fueron segundos eternos, segundos de verdadera vida.

- ¿te parece que nos veamos al inicio de la escalera principal?

- Si, excelente, en unos minutos te alcanzo.

- Perfecto, te espero, no tardes mucho Herm

- No lo haré

Después de su despedida temporal, la chica Weasley coloco su vista en Krum, que a pesar de no demostrar nada físico, la mirada de el era una gran interrogación, coloco su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Hermione y lo presiono ligeramente, "_hay limites hasta para ti, Krum_", pensó, con paso decidido pero con un gran alivio en su corazón, salio del área de estudio y se dirigió hacia la escalera a esperar pacientemente.

Tenía planeado esperar unos cuantos minutos llegando a la escalera principal, tiempo necesario para aclarar sus ideas y saber como manejaría la situación, porque algo era cierto, no tenia ningún pendiente en la clase de Transformaciones, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de no verse obvia, algo difícil después de lo sucedido, grande fue la sorpresa cuando alzando la mirada tenia a Hermione a escasos pasos de ella.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí, disculpa si me demore

- No, no demoraste mucho -"_demorarse, eso había sido casi a la velocidad del sonido_" pensó.

- Uhmm…y ¿en que quieres que te ayude?

-Ah…uhmm…bueno es que son varias cosas

-¿como cuales?

-Varias, ah….debo revisar mi pergamino¿me acompañas por el?

-Claro que si.

-Bueno, pues entonces subamos…


	7. Chapter 7

**LA FINA LINEA: parte 2**

Mientras subían las escaleras, los pensamientos afloraban y las emociones se hacían cada vez mas dueñas de sus respectivos cuerpos, por parte de Hermione, había una incertidumbre pero un calor se generaba en todo su cuerpo, no podía evitar mirar cada que podía a su acompañante, lo que había pasado en la biblioteca era lo que ella necesitaba, esa era la señal que estaba esperando.

Por otro lado Ginny, solo se dedicaba a pensar en una buena excusa para no seguir con esto, el asunto se había salido decontrol, ya no sabia que hacer¿esto era lo correcto, aunque el corazón le respondía de manera afirmativa tenia una guerra sin cuartel entre razón y sentimientos, en las milésimas de segundo que trataba de poner orden a sus emociones y pensamientos, miraba fugazmente a su amor, y de nuevo empezaba la batalla.

- creo…discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu plática, Herm.

-Ah…no importa, puedo volver a platicar con Víktor en otro momento.

-¿lo llamas por su nombre?

-El me pidió que lo hiciera

-¿el te pidió?

-Si, eso dije

-Ya veo, supongo que te agrado mucho, para tomarle confianza tan rápido

-Es amable, y a pesar de su apariencia tiene buen corazón, lo vi en sus ojos.

-Vaya, ahora también analizas la mirada de ese sujeto ¿eh?

-¿Te molesta?

-¿debería molestarme?

-No lo se, tu dímelo.

-En absoluto.

Después de eso, se creo un silencio bastante molesto para ambas partes.

-Será mejor que dejemos lo de Transformaciones por hoy

-¿Qué!

-Si, mira creo que me precipite en pedirte ayuda, creo que es algo que puedo resolver sola, así que puedes regresar a la biblioteca, quizás este ahí tu nuevo "amigo"

-Quizas

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses.

-…

Justo en ese momento la escalera de paro inesperadamente frente a un puerta que quizás estaba ahí desde hacia tiempo, quizás no, lo que sorprendió mucho a ambas chicas, pues jamás la habían visto, pero no era extraño, las cosas solían estar y no en Hogwarts, así que recordando algunos pasajes del libro de "**Historia de Hogwarts**", Hermione se coloco frente a la puerta , la analizo de arriba a abajo, de un lado al otro, miro a Ginny .

-¿investigamos¿lo dejamos así? Decide

-veamos que hay detrás de esa puerta

-excelente

Hermione volvió su mirada a la puerta, toco tres veces y le dijo en un tono muy cortes- ¿me permites entrar?- La puerta se abrió soltando un escalofriante chillido, consecuencia de su falta de uso, lo impresionante fue lo que encontraron al entrar, un cuarto circular, con un piso tallado en mármol con forma de rosas entrelazadas con grandes ventanales, del lado izquierdo donde entraba la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor, cinco pilares de mármol distribuidos en forma geométrica con detalles tallados , que daban la impresión de formar grandes enredaderas, justo en el centro, había un circulo, que a simple vista y por la falta de luz en esa zona, no se definían mas que extrañas formas, Ginny opto por sacar su varita magica- **!LUMOS**¡-y deshacerse de cualquier duda, Hermione hizo lo mismo, lo que encontraron fue algo que nos se esperaban, era una cama circular hundida en el piso, con cojines a su alrededor, se veía bastante cómoda, aprovechando que tenían la posibilidad y el tiempo para explorar , vieron en todas direcciones , realmente ese cuarto era hermoso, todo en mármol con detalles que daban la impresión de ser casi orgánicos, todo el cuarto era una composición de flores talladas que guiaban la vista hacia el punto central, la cama, a pesar de lo frió que puede ser el mármol, la temperatura del cuarto era calida, se respiraba una tranquila atmósfera, propicia para el …amor.

Mientras habían explorado el cuarto, entre ambas jovencitas, las palabras salían sobrando, y sinceramente los problemas se habían desvanecido, así como las dudas, y todo el caos que se había generado fuera de aquel cuarto.

Ginny meditaba sobre esto, pero, era bastante terca así que opto por terminar su pequeña aventura y salir a ese mundo caótico, del otro lado de la puerta. Se coloco frente a ella dándole la espalda a su amada Hermione.

- bueno ya fue suficiente por hoy¿no crees? - Esas palabras llevaban doble significado y ella lo sabia-Debemos ir a dormir antes de que Filch nos encuentre.

-¿No deseas pasar un rato más aquí¿no estas a gusto?todo es tan tranquilo aquí, solo tu y yo...

La voz de Hermione no era la de siempre, tenía un dejo de tristeza y ternura, una mezcla que hizo que Ginny sintiera una ligera punzada en el pecho.

- no es eso, la verdad es que…no quiero…yo…

No termino de hablar, un cuerpo se aferro al suyo, cruzando los brazos por su cintura y recargando la cabeza en la espalda de la pelirroja.

- no soporto mas esto, por favor no te vayas…Ginny

- Herm…

- Te amo, no lo puedo evitar, perdóname…

Sin soltarse de aquel dulce abrazo, la pelirroja giro para encontrarse con la bella y tierna mirada de la chica ahí presente, parecía que un río se desbordaba de los ojos de aquella jovencita, delicadamente una por una fueron retiradas las lagrimas, acompañadas de tiernas caricias, una mano sostuvo el mentón de Hermione, mientras otra mano, se colocaba a la altura de su cintura, acercando mas ese delicado cuerpo junto con esos labios vírgenes a la calidez del suave aliento de la dueña de aquella caricias.

- te amo Hermione, quiero que seas la dueña de mi corazón, solo tu.

Repentinamente unos labios cubrieron por completo las palabras, dos cuerpos se fundían en la oscuridad, suspiros como único lenguaje necesidad de pertenecerse, de ser libres, de ser amor.


	8. Chapter 8

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC Y ME AGRAD QUE LES AGRADE**

**silxy**: _gracias nena por tu apoyo y por leer mis , ya sabes me encanta como escribes y espero saber mas de tus creaciones_

**MarimiteFan KaMiKaZe**: _mil gracias portus comentarios , por tu analisis y y con gusto creeare mas mientras mi mente siga divagando.promesa jeje_

**Magaso Urashima: **_que bueno que te haya fustado y si claro que seguire._

_REITERO MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS, Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA¡BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA ENTREGA._

**DESVELO**

Un par de horas atrás dos personas se habían confesado su amor, compartieron las primeras caricias, tan anheladas y ahora se encontraban a metros de distancia, separadas por paredes. "_No es justo" _– pensaba Ginny, como era posible que el amor tuviera que ser separado por paredes, el amor nunca debe ser separado a menos que el mismo desee tomar otro rumbo.

Existía aun tanta incertidumbre, que solo podría ser despejada viendo de nuevo aquellos castaños ojos, dueños de sus pensamientos, un extraño dolor proveniente de las entrañas hizo que la pelirroja encogiera su cuerpo, intentando asemejar el abrazo que hacia un par de horas cambio su percepción del mundo. -_Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas emociones_- suspiro la joven, lo mejor será despejar la mente.

Por su parte Hermione descansaba con cierta paz, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la ventana, veían el vacío del cielo, veían un rostro, momentáneamente sus labios sintieron una calidez insospechada, su corazón volvió a sobresaltarse y la paz adquirida desapareció, un susurro cruzo la silenciosa habitación – _Ginny_.

Todas las emociones estuvieron a flor de piel, sus ojos se anegaron, sus miedos cobraron mas fuerza-"_si esto es un sueño…no…lo deseo_" pensó, se incorporo y limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su pijama, decidió que lo mejor seria liberar sus sentimientos en un lugar mas calido.

En la sala común todo estaba callado, solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera al fuego y algunos irrelevantes sonidos externos. Hermione caminaba ausente a un sillón colocado frente a la chimenea, ese seria un excelente lugar para meditar hasta que la mente cesara de analizar los nuevos estímulos, una extasiada mirada seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la jovencita Granger, a la luz del fuego la piel tomaba tonos calidos y seductores , el movimiento del cabello, la caída de la ropa en sus naturales curvas, los labios, los ojos…Todo en cámara lenta, lograndoasimilar y guardara memoria la mayor cantidad de detalles de aquella escena en la sala común, aquellos ojos que la seguían fueron develando poco a poco a su dueña , emergiendo de la oscuridad , acercándose sigilosamente , tomando con ambas manos la cintura de la joven de cabello castaño, depositando el peso del pecho en la espalda del cuerpo previamente admirado. Un suspiro de satisfacción inundo el lugar.

- Hola…extraña

- …Buenas noches, señorita.

- Asustar así a una alumna, es de muy mala educación ¿lo sabia?

- ¿ah si?

- Así es…y es aun peor, acercarse de una manera tan sugerente.

- ¿Manera sugerente?

- Si, como esta usted conmigo en estos momentos…

EL cuerpo de Hermione estaba aprisionado entre el respaldo del sillón y el cuerpo de Ginny, con las manos de su amada sujetando su cintura, sus labios besando delicadamente su hombro izquierdo, lo cual generaba descargas que recorrían toda su espalda. La presión se hizo aun más fuerte después de sus palabras.

- ¿te molesta?

- En absoluto, solo que me gustaría ver su rostro.

- Me parece justo.

Las mismas sensaciones, las mismas miradas, nada había cambiado, solo el escenario, todo fluía y la seguridad renació, la inseguridad de ambas, de pensar en que todo fuera solo un estado onírico elevado, todo desapareció. La claridad del amor despejo toda duda y sentimiento adverso.

- bueno, creo que esto no fue un sueño

- si, creo lo mismo

- Ginny…

- dime

- besame... solo para estar segura…

Las palabras que Ginny acababa de escuchar generaron dos punzadas muy hondas, una en el pecho y la otra en el estomago, no era nada malo, solo que en sus días de ensueño cuando aun era una niña se imaginaba pidiendo besos y mucho amor a su "príncipe", deseaba ser ella quien pidiera eso y a quien "protegiera" aquel idealizado príncipe, muy diferente a su realidad. Aquí estaba ella con el verdadero amor, con la persona que soñó, reteniéndola en sus brazos, sintiendo su calor recorrer su cuerpo, perdiéndose en su mirada, sabiéndose amada y correspondida, se sentía plena, dos palabras se formaron en su mente, haciendo desaparecer todo el análisis de estas sensaciones – **_ES ELLA_** .

No era un príncipe, no era Harry, Hermione solo ella y nadie mas, ella es la persona que amo, ella es la persona que me corresponde por destino, por amor. Supo en ese momento que besar esos labios sellaría ese pacto con el destino, sabia que besándola su alma quedaría marcada, este era el antes y después.

Hermione por su parte percibió una profundidad en la mirada de Ginny que la hizo dudar, la hizo temer que su silencio fuera el preludio al rechazo que tanto temía desde hacia unas horas, desde que había abierto su corazón a su amiga y ahora ¿amante¿novia, no había una etiqueta, no había un nombre a su relación, por lo tanto no podía definirla y eso la angustiaba aun mas, el miedo volvió con una fuerza renovada, el dolor en la boca del estomago se acentuó, intento safarse del fuerte abrazo que la retenía, la mirada de Ginny se volvió dulce pero profunda, tan extraña era esa mirada en aquellos familiares ojos que el dolor creció, justo en ese momento las primeras palabras surgieron de la boca de la pelirroja.

- eres tu

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No te vayas

- …no quiero…pero…

- no temas, no pienso dejarte ir Hermione, no ahora que por fin te encontré

- Ginny…

Ginny coloco su mano izquierda en la cintura de Hermione, mientras su mano derecha despejaba un par de mechones de la frente de su amada niña, la mirada de Hermione era tan dulce, tan tierna pero había un dejo de duda, pero parecía saber como desaparecer aquel sentimiento, bajo delicadamente su mano por aquel angelical rostro deteniéndose en el mentón, haciendo que este se levantara algunos grados, cerro sus ojos ,la oscuridad era necesaria para permitir que sus sentimientos y sus sentidos se acoplaran y así abrieran la puerta de su corazón, el olor de la piel de Hermione parecía haberse incrementado, el calido aliento que se generaba por la cercanía de aquellos labios, la tensión inicial en aquel adorado cuerpo…y la explosión de sensaciones: Primero se sentia en caida libre ;despuesel mundo entero se desvanecióy entro en un estado de letargo, de ensoñación, no había una escala para la intensidad de aquel beso.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, descubriendo un par de ojos saturados de lágrimas, esto desconcertó mucho a Ginny, no se esperaba esa reacción.

- Hermione, yo lo siento…no quise

- Te amo

- …Herm…y yo a ti preciosa, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

- ...Sabes…besas delicioso… ¿siempre me besaras así?

- ¿eh?...cof, cof…ejem si…bueno…si tu lo deseas

- lo deseo

- ah…eh…bueno entonces así será.

- Vaya, creo esta a punto de amanecer…

Amba miraron por la ventana, el cielo empezaba a tomar matices azul claro mezclado con gris...

- Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será regresar a nuestras habitaciones y prepararnos ¿no crees?

- Si será lo mejor, entonces ¿te veo en el desayuno?

- Si preciosa, ahí estaré sin falta, ahí y cuando me necesites

- Y yo igual.

Ambas subieron las escaleras, Hermione iba al frente Ginny iba detrás, en cierto grado eso le agradaba a ambas; Ginny sentía que protegía a su adorada niña y Hermione se sentía protegida.Ese pensamiento hizo que se frenara repentinamente, giro en redondo quedando un escalón arriba que Ginny,frente a frente,esta le miro expectante, la pelirroja se sorprendió al sentir el calido y ansioso abrazo de su amada, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar, así que opto por dejarse llevar y esconder el rostro en aquel dulce perfume que despedía la piel de Hermione y probar por primera vez el cuello de la misma.

Después de unos segundos ambas se separaron.

- eso me agrado

- esa es la intención

Sus miradas decían todo.

- te veo en un par de horas preciosa

- si…mas te vale Ginebra Weasley

- jejeje

- jejeje, bueno hasta al rato…amor.

- Hasta al rato preciosa.


	9. Chapter 9

**PLATICA ENTRE HERMANOS**

Después de aquella noche, era obvio que algo cambio entre aquellas jovencitas, las miradas y la forma de hablarse sonaba sutilmente más dulce y en algunos casos seductoramente irresistible.

Estos cambios no pasaron de ser percibidos para un par de amigos, por su parte Harry noto en Hermione una extraña alegría, que hizo que incluso su obsesión por las tareas y la biblioteca disminuyeran a un ritmo "normal" por otro lado Ron, se percato del cambio de humor de su hermana y de lo encariñada que estaba con "su" Hermione, aunque el no deseaba reconocerlo algo le movía de Hermione, sin saber aun como definirlo, y eso hizo que Ron tomara la iniciativa de hablar seriamente con su hermana.

Así pues paso el tiempo, y cada día Ron encontraba nuevos argumentos para abordar a su hermana mientras observaba que aquel sentimiento aun incomprensible para el, se desarrollaba de una manera tan pura que incluso temia en ocasioneshacer comentario alguno, aunque algo no terminaba de cuadrarle, así que sin más justamente el día en el que la Profesora McGonagall hizo el anuncio del baile, Ron decidió hablar con su hermana.

Ginny se encontraba enfrascada en un libro de historia de Hogwarts, buscando el nombre de aquel misterioso cuarto dónde ella y Hermione habían comenzado su relación, aquel cuarto no era mencionado, pero debía existir un método para volver a ese sitio, solo debía encontrar el camino adecuado. Justo en el momento cuando las cavilaciones empezaban a fluir por su mente una voz más que familiar la saco de sus pensamientos, era su hermano Ron.

- Ginny¿podemos hablar?

Pocas veces había escuchado a su hermano con un tono tan serio y para poca sorpresa suya, sabia por donde iba el tema de esta conversación.

- claro Ron.

- Bien…acompáñame a dar un paseo.

- Te sigo

Ya en los jardines y alejados de todo posible oyente, ambos hermanos confrontaron sus miradas, Ron por su parte miraba a Ginny con cierto dolor y recelo, por su parte Ginny percibió aquellos sentimientos y devolvió aquella mirada con una intensidad similar solo que los sentimientos que ella reflejaba eran los opuestos y eso le dio el valor necesario para generar las primeras palabras.

- no eres un tonto, se el porque de esta platica

- bien…entonces te preguntare ¿porque?

- Amor

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si¿acaso necesito algo más?

- No…pero tu y ella, son mujeres y …

- No creo hacer nada malo…es diferente pero no por eso es malo

- Claro pero…bueno no es normal...

-¿normal? bueno tu sabes que nunca me he semntido agusto con las normas...

- lo se, pero...es que...¿que van a decir los demas?

- No pienso que mi vida sentimental sea tema de discusion, y de los unicos que podria escuchar un comentario al respecto es de ti y de Harry por eso lo único que te pido es que respetes nuestra decisión y me apoyes…

- …

- …

- ¿ella te ama?

- Si

- ¿tú la amas?

- Si

- … ¿sabes que ella me gusta?

-…quizás lo sabia, pero…no pude evitarlo…yo la amo también

- si, ya lo has dicho.

- pero…yo no quiero perderte hermano…si amarla y tenerla a mi lado implica que te alejaras de mi...yo...podria

- no te estoy pidiendo eso Ginny, se que esto es difícil para ambos, pero…eres mi hermana, no seas tonta, la familia jamás te abandona…eso nos lo enseño mama ¿lo recuerdas?

- …Ron…

- Aun me cuesta entender el porque, el como…y todo eso, pero eres mi hermana y eso supera todas mis dudas y temores…

La jovencita solo pudo abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, a pesar de todo, Ron le demostraba de nueva cuenta cuanto la quería y eso valía mas que toda la riqueza del mundo, por su parte Ron empezaba a dar espacio a la idea de amor verdadero entre aquellas jovencitas, el asunto por el ángulo que lo viera solo reflejaba una gama de sentimientos puros y sinceros, entendió a su vez que la ilusión que sentía por Hermione no se comparaba en nada con la intensidad de los sentimientos de su hermana, debía reconocerlo Ginny era aun mas valiente que el, sabia lo que quería e iba por ello a pesar de todo, eso genero un calido sentimiento en el pecho de Ron, orgullo, por tener a una persona tan dedicada, sincera y fuerte a su lado y que siempre seria su mejor aliada pero sobre todo su hermana.

- Una cosa mas Ginny…permito esto con dos condiciones…

- Ah…ahora si me lo permites… ¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

- Una: no dejes que te enrede con eso del P.E.D.D.O. y Dos: si me entero que te hace daño, se las vera conmigo.

- Jejeje… la primera es posible, la segunda lo dudo…

-Bien, pero solo por si acaso…es mejor prevenir.

- Ron…sabes que cuando te lo propones eres el mejor hermano del mundo

- Si, bueno no hagas publicidad de eso, no es conveniente para mi reputación.

- ¿Cuál reputación?

- … la reputación de hermano mayor

- pero si tu…

- no discutas…soy mayor que tu con eso basta.

Ambos hermanos decidieron regresar a la escuela la tarde empezaba a enfriar y era obvio que su ausencia generaría preguntas.

- ok…no hablaremos del asunto…por cierto…Ron

- dime…

- ¿Crees que deba decírselo a nuestros padres?

- No…por el momento no, hay lugar y tiempo para todo, por ahora disfruta lo que tienes y se feliz. Cuando se lo digas a nuestros padres te prometo estar ahí para apoyarte.

- Ron…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero mucho…gracias por todo.

- Si…si ya, no mas abrazos, demasiada melosidad entre hermanos hace daño

-¿ ah si?

- asi es.

La pelirroja se afferro fuertemente a su hermano diciendo casi gritando a los cuatro vientos , lo adrorable que era Ron situacion que no le causo mucha gracia al pelirrojo en unprincipio, pero despues de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que podia soportar esas cosas de su hermana, la amaba este pensamiento ya bien establecido, opto por seguir caminando y entrar a Hogwarts con una hermana aferrada a su cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**UN LAZO ESPECIAL**

En la sala común de Hogwarts, cierta jovencita de cabellos castaños tenia la mirada perdida en el libro quehabia entre sus manos, sin haber pasado de hoja desde hacia ya una media hora, tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Ron llamara a Ginny para " una platica entre hermanos", era claro que Ron sospechaba de algo, quien sabe que parte en especifico aunque quizás era por el "cambio" de su hermana_-¿Acaso es tan obvio?_- era la única pregunta que se había formulado desde hacia media hora, la jovencita Granger estaba preocupada por eso, pues lo mas probable era que Ron no comprendiera del todo la situación y esto podría derivar en una situación incontenible y quizas desagradable– _Pero tenias que ser tu la que le dijera a Ginny que la amabas ¿no,Tenias que ser tu la que la metiera en este soberano lío…_- la mente es un poderoso aliado y un temible enemigo, y hoy la mente de Hermione estaba mas llena de miedos que de esperanza, solo un suave susurro que llevaba su nombre la libero de aquella sensación de vértigo.

- Hermione…

- Harry…hola…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿pasar?... ¿debería pasar algo?

- No se, dímelo tú, últimamente has estado algo "extraña", por así decirlo

- No, como crees lo que pasa es que he estado buscando muchas cosas en la biblioteca y…

- Ves a eso me refiero, no has estado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y has estado de mejor humor…

- Bueno y ¿eso es malo?

- No, me parece genial que estés así, solo que me gustará saber la razón de ese cambio repentino

-¿la razón?

- Si la situación o quizás…

- …

- la persona que te ha hecho cambiar de manera tan favorable

- …Harry…yo…no…

- Herm…perdona no quise…bueno si quise…

- ¿Harry es tan obvio?

- Bueno para mi lo es, ya que te conozco y conozco a Ginny

- Vaya que eres perspicaz

- Bueno soy Harry Potter ¿no?

- Bueno si, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza…

- Jejeje…si , si ya se

- Me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo esto no te sorprende

- No, de hecho creo ó suponía que algo así pasaría entre ustedes dos.

- ¿Y que opinas?

- No puedo opinar, es tu vida amiga mía y lo que te haga feliz me hace sentir feliz. Además se nota que lo que hay entre ustedes dos va as allá¿me explico?

- Bueno, pero si apenas llevamos unos cuantos días de…

- No, ustedes dos tienes un lazo muy especial

-¿Un lazo especial?

- Si, no sabría explicarlo pero es algo que se puede ver es ese algo más que mágico que las une que las hace diferentes… Bueno el punto es que es algo especial entre ustedes y me alegro por ello.

- Harry…

- ¿dime?

Hermione abrazo a su amigo con todo el amor y agradecimiento de su corazón, todo sus miedos milagrosamente habían desaparecido, por su parte Harry le dedico a su amiga la mirada mas dulce que su corazón pudo crear y correspondió a su abrazo, una cosa era cierta , retirando el hecho de que su amiga podía ser una molestia a la hora de estudiar, en esencia era la persona mas dulce, comprensiva, leal y tolerante que había conocido, Harry jamás tuvo la oportunidad de recibir amor , comprensión, cariño y apoyo, hasta que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos y solo había una manera de demostrarles lo mucho que le importaban, haciendo lo mismo por ellos.

Delicadamente Harry retiro un mechón de la frente de su amiga y le dio un tierno beso a lo cual Hermione solo atino a liberar unas cuantas lagrimas.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que…

. Si.

Para alivio de ambos esta escena solo se quedo en la memoria de ambos y de las paredes de la sala común, ya que de haber sido vistos por otra persona de Hogwarts, quizás se hubiera mal interpretado y era lo último que necesitaban en estos momentos.

- Hermione, no vuelvas a guardarte las cosas para eso soy tu amigo

- De acuerdo

- ¿Una promesa?

-¡una promesa!

-Bien…

- Harry ¿que crees que pase con Ron?

- Dudo que pase mucho, solo se que esa platica que esta teniendo con Ginny será para bien

- Crees que el le diga algo a su familia acerca de lo que hay entre…

- Parece que no conoces a Ron, es un cabeza dura pero jamás te traicionaría.

- Si, tienes razón

Justo en ese momento dos personas aparecieron en la sala común de Hogwarts, ambas riendo por el alboroto que habian causadocon la proclamacion de adoracion de Ginny hacia su hermano, al mismo tiempo alzaron la vista y de inmediato se hizo un cruce de miradas entre las cuatro personas ahí presentes. El primero en emitir una palabra fue Harry.

- Hola Ron

- Hola- el pelirrojo contesto de manera inmediata y fria al mismo tiempo queposo sus ojos en Hermione, con una mirada escrutiñadora calo a su amiga, solo para emitir unas palabras que nadie se esperaba.-Hermione Granger mas te vale que cuides a mi hermana y la ames mucho y si en algún punto se te ocurre lastimarla ese día te ganaras un enemigo seguro.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué?

Ginny claramente se molesto por ese comentario, ya que parecía que los celos de su hermano no habían menguado solo encontraron una excusa para recobrar fuerzas.

- Te prohíbo que le hables así a Hermione, ella…

- Me parece bien.

Para sompresa de Harry, Ginny e incluso Ron, la jovencita Granger lucia una cara de felicidad incoherente con el comentario y la situación que se había suscitado hacia unos segundos atrás.

- Bien Ron, te prometo jamás traicionar tu amistad, ni la de Harry y principalmente jamás traicionar el amor que tengo hacia Ginny, aunque esa ultima es una promesa que solo le puedo hacer a ella.

Mientras decía estas últimas palabras Hermione dirigió una mirada penetrante a su amada Ginny la cual correspondió con otra mirada aun más intensa, creando un ambiente intimo entre ambas y un notable rubor en Hermione, esta situación que no paso de ser percibida por Ron y Harry los cuales al no saber que decir y como reaccionar o mas bien no interrumpir en ese momento decidieron retirarse de la manera más discreta posible.

- Cof…cof…ejem…Bueno no crees que es hora de ir a cenar ¿Harry?

- ¡si! Así es Ron creo que nosotros mejor nos adelantamos

- si…bueno chicas no demoren …eh …mucho

Ambas jovencitas hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos los cuales desaparecieron con la rapidez del viento, Ginny se adelanto dos pasos y tomando delicadamente la mano de su amada se dirigió en silencio a su dormitorio, a esa hora no había nadie por lo tanto tendrían un momento a solas, algo necesario después de tantos sentimientos encontrados, por su parte Hermione se sentía en un sueño, todo fluía con tanta delicadeza parecía que de nueva cuenta el mundo giraba a una velocidad diferente, en un momento estaba en la sala común, al siguiente estaban ya en el dormitorio poco les importaba en aquel momento que alguien las viera, por suerte ese no era el caso y así con esa suavidad el cuerpo de la chica castaña se recostó en la cama de su amada, aspirando por completo el aroma que guardaba aquel acogedor recinto que tenia impregnado el aroma de Ginny.

Por su parte la pelirroja no se creía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque que de una manera u otra sabia la manera de amar a Hermione y no sabia explicarse el como, ninguno de sus pensamientos previos acerca del amor y de cómo tratar a la persona que amas se comparaban con la infinita felicidad que nacía de ella en estos momentos, viendo el cuerpo de su amada recostado en su cama, sus sentidos se alteraron por completo, un cosquilleo nació de su vientre, la idea de que ese hermoso ángel correspondiera a sus sentimientos era demasiado para su joven corazón , el tiempo se detuvo , ambas cruzaron sus miradas, de nuevo la seducción en sus miradas, Ginny coloco su cuerpo encima del de su amada, dejando un espacio mínimo entre ambos rostros la respiración de ambas se mezclaba en un cálido aire , había una tensión entre ambos cuerpos, ambos temían encontrarse en ese espacio intemporal que genera un beso, sabían que si rompían esa tensión quizás sus sensaciones, sus deseos serian incontenibles, pero ya la situación era comprometedora e incontenible, no había marcha atrás.

- Besame, por favor

Fue el detonador en la mente de la pelirroja, la voz de su amada pidiendo ese contacto borro toda razón, ahora el corazón guiaría cuidadosamente cada movimiento, el lazo estaba completo ambos cuerpos se unían por un contacto tan sutil , las respiraciones de ambas ahora eran suspiros, deseos inexpresables todo era una sensación tan indefinible tan infinita que los cuerpos simplemente no podían contener tanto amor.

Las respiración de ambas iba aumentando su ritmo, las manos de Ginny exploraban por primera vez la tersa piel de su amada, su cintura era exquisita, el olor de su piel era embriagador, por su parte Hermione se aferraba a ese familiar y delicado cuerpo que reposaba encima del suyo, recolectando cada sensación que sus manos capturaban de la espalda y de la cintura de su amaba, deseando sentirlo aun mas, deseando todo lo que pudiera darle.

- Hermione, mi amor creo debemos parar

- …¿Qué?

- Si, creo debemos bajar…

- No, no quiero

- Bueno, si lo deseas podemos quedarnos aquí pero si seguimos así, bueno…

-¿Qué?

- Pues es que …

- ¿si?

- Tu sabes…estos no lo…yo…no se.

- Yo tampoco…

- …

- pero tienes razón amor ya habrá momento para todo…ahora bajemos que nos esperan y creo que ya hemos demorado bastante

- me parece bien, pero solo quiero que sepas que…te amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser.

- Y yo a ti.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿QUE LES HA PARECIDO HASTA EL MOMENTO? dejen sus REviews y gracias a todas las personas que han leido mi fic y me han dejado sus opiniones, disculpen la demara pero el trabajo em absorbio joy joy, pero ya he aqui dos capitulos mas.


	11. Chapter 11

**DE CELOS Y ALGO MÁS**

La luna reflejabas suaves destellos rojizos postrados en una cama junto a la ventana, una joven admiraba el pasar de las nubes mientras su mente divagaba en cada una de las sensaciones recibidas de su reciente amor.

Las imágenes subían de intensidad, el cielo dejaba de ser inalcanzable, las sensaciones eran mas intensas, cada vez mas cerca del limite y antes de llegar caía en total picada, sentía vértigo de sus propio recuerdos, la noche era tibia en su acogedora cama, la noche era el ultimo recurso de Ginny para recordar a su amada castaña.

- Delirio, eso es lo que me causas mi dulce castaña.

El susurro traspaso los muros del cuarto, el pensamiento fue fuerte, constante, seductor, tanto que llego de forma extraña a otra alcoba a otro cuarto a otra persona , una adorable castaña que se perdía en sus sueños, sueños llenos de caricias, de amor, llenos de una pelirroja. Parecía un susurro en sueños, después la voz era más cercana y segura, la voz repetía su nombre con una calida pronunciación- _"Hermione". _La joven despertó inesperadamente con un sobresalto en el corazón, con una necesidad antes desconocida para ella; rápidamente tomo su bata, bajando las escaleras que la dirigirían a la sala común.

Ahí estaba ella, parada a los pies de las escaleras, esperándola como cada noche desde que sus corazones se habían encontrado se habían tocado.

- Ginny.

La voz rompió el silencio y la atracción de las miradas, ahí estaban ella de nuevo, sin tener una cita previa, parecía que sus corazones se llamaban, alternando turnos. Cada noche pasaba lo mismo, alguna de las dos sentía incertidumbre, dolor, por no sentir la mitad de su alma, se levantaban a media noche y juntas compartían caricias hasta el amanecer, era un nuevo hábito adquirido, hábito que no planeaban dejar atrás.

La castaña retomo sus pasos, enlazo sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja recibiendo calida y pasionalmente a su amada con un beso que expresaba la necesidad reprimida durante todo el día, por su parte la pelirroja correspondía al abrazo, al beso con un afán protector, cuidando que su tesoro no le fuera arrebatado, protegiéndola .

Ambas se permitían jugar el rol que sus corazones marcaban, una protegía, la otra se dejaba proteger, pero siempre con un sentido de pertenencia muy profundo, tanto que hacia que la joven Weasley sintiera celos de cada persona que se acercara a su amada, era algo inevitable los genes tenia algo que ver en eso, no lo podía evitar, amaba a morir a " Su Hermione".

Así pasaron lo días y el baile estaba cada vez mas cerca, aun no definían como podrían estar juntas en ese baile mas la situación y las reglas menguaban ese deseo a diario así que ambas sopesando este pensamiento preferían no pensar en ello, no se preocuparían quizás siquiera asistirían. Por otro lado cierto joven de acento extraño y aspecto osco, observaba a la castaña con excesivo interés, cada día encontraba en esa joven una razón más para invitarla a salir, y mas tenerla como pareja, le gustaba demasiado y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Decidido a no perder una oportunidad mas, cerco a la jovencita Granger en plena entrada de la biblioteca, el único lugar seguro donde podía encontrarla.

- Hola Jer..mio..ne

- Hola Víktor ¿como has estado

- bien ¿y tu?

- Muy bien , gracias

- Es bueno saber eso, bueno, disculpa por detenerte tan de repente pero me gustaría saber si…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me gustaría mucho que fueras mi pareja en el baile.

- …ah, eh…

- …¿Qué dices?

- ah, bueno eres muy amable por la invitación solo que…

- ¿Alguien más te ha invitado?

- No, bueno…lo que pasa es que no he pensado en eso, ya sabes con eso de las tareas y todo esto…además no se si pueda asistir al baile….

- ¿Por qué?

- ah…eh…bueno….es que…ejem…lo que pasa es que quizás , ah me vaya …con mis padres de vacaciones

- pero si el baile es obligatorio

- bueno si, no tanto pero… aun no es seguro que me quede

Esa era la única excusa que podía decir, ya que era lógico que no pudiera decirle que su mente, cuerpo y corazón estaba dedicado por completo a otra persona y que ella no podía asistir porque deseaba tener la compañía de cierta pelirroja que rondaba a diario por su mente.

- Ya veo es una lastima, pero aun no es seguro que te vayas con tus padres de vacaciones ¿cierto?

- bueno, pues no…pero

- Entonces quizás hay una posibilidad.

- El rostro del joven tomo cierto aire inocente y dulce.

- Si bueno, si la hay te lo haré saber te lo prometo

- Bien me parece bien

- Bueno hasta luego, debo terminar una tarea…no vemos después.

- Si claro no te interrumpo mas, espero tu respuesta, cuídate mucho Hermione

- Gracias, igualmente.

Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero con diferentes sensaciones por su parte Viktor, estaba más que feliz de saber que tenía una oportunidad con esa enigmática castaña, mientras que Hermione solo pensaba en la pelirroja que tenía su corazón y de lo contradictorio de las situaciones.

A unos cuantos pasos de aquella escena se encontraba Ginny, que para su mala suerte pudo escuchar todo lo que dijeron aquellos jóvenes, muy en el fondo sabia la razón del porque de la excusa de Hermione pero los celos nublaron su razón, su corazón empezó a planear la mejor manera de defenderse contra aquellos sentimientos incomprensibles y dolorosos. Pacientemente espero a que llegara la hora de la cena para ver a Hermione , justo antes de dirigirse al comedor, se detuvo en seco su mente ya no tenia rastro de razón , sus celos habían controlado todo su ser y solo opto por no ver a Hermione hoy y quizás tampoco mañana y definitivamente no sabia hasta cuando.

Llegada la hora de cenar, la castaña bajo antes que todos y espero paciente mente a Ginny, solo que la pelirroja nunca llego a la cena .tampoco la vio después de eso.

- quizás tenga mucha tarea será mejor que la vaya a ver a su cuarto.

Tampoco estaba ahí. Hasta que cerca de las diez de la noche Ginny aprecio en la sala común, su expresión era seca ,fría y dura, Hermione suspiro al ver a su amada pelirroja, aunque la desconcertó en gran medida su ¿indiferencia?.

- hola amor, te he buscado pro todo Hogwarts¿donde estabas?

- ¿importa?

Su voz era cortante.

- claro que importa.

- bueno pues he estado dando un paseo

-pero sabes que es muy peligroso que andes paseando de noche, además no es bueno que pierdas el tiempo en esas cosas, estamos casi en exámenes y es mejor que ocupes ese tiempo en estudiar ¿no crees?

- ¿ah si? bueno pues yo necesitaba ese paseo

- bueno, esta bien , despejaste tu mente …

- …

- ¿qué pasa? te noto extraña

- ¿extraña?

- si, estas algo fría….

- será el clima

- …

- …

- bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que estés aquí

- si…eso creo

- bueno¿que te parece si te doy uno poco de calor con un beso?

- si deseas eso...

- si eso deseo, lo he deseado todo el día…

Hermione se enfoco en darle el beso más tierno que le había dado a su pelirroja, pero para su sorpresa, la pelirroja solo la veía fríamente, ni siquiera sintió un poco de conexión con aquel beso.

- Ginny ¿qué pasa?

- ¿porque lo preguntas?

- porque tu forma de besarme es muy fría, tu no eres así ¿qué sucede?

- no se, dímelo tu

-¿yo?

- si... TÚ

- pero…

- no te hagas la que no sabe que pasa Hermione

- pero es que no se

-si lo sabes, andas por ahí coqueteándole a ese estúpido de Víktor

- ¿ coqueteado?

- Si…

- pero …ah ya se, de seguro nos viste hablando hoy

- no solo los vi, los escuche, ya se que no puedes decirle que soy tu pareja, pero por eso debías darle alas para que te invitara o ¿que "su invitación quedara abierta"?

- pero es que no sabia que decirle, además bien puedo decirle que me voy con mis padres y asunto arreglado.

- claro, pero eso seria que tu te tendrías que ir ya que no podrías estar por aquí

- no bueno, fue solo una excusa, no lo tomes así, yo solo quería…

- tu solo quieres, es lo que pasa no piensas en los demás solo en ti.

- ¿que estas diciendo? mira Ginebra te paso muchas cosas pero eso no, yo solo pienso en ti, y esa propuesta me tomo por sorpresa

- si ya veo, te sorprendió mas el que yo

- ¿qué?

- como sea, prefiero no verte por el momento así que si quieres ir a los brazos de ese estúpido jugador de quidditch anda… yo no te detengo, ve al baile con el.

- pero….¡bien! eso haré y ¿sabes que mas? Voy a disfrutarlo

- no lo dudo…

Después de esas palabras, lo único que quedo en la sala común fue una desconcertada Ginny con una mejilla recién abofeteada y una Hermione con un río de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- No deseo verte Ginny, nunca más.

- Herm…no espera

- No te me acerques, no quiero saber nada mas de ti, si solo por esa estúpida plática te pones así, yo no deseo esto, si no eres capaz de confiar en mi mejor olvida que tu y yo alguna vez tuvimos algo.

- No…Hermione… espera…es que yo…

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- …¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres!

- Bien , eso es lo que quiero

Ambas tomaron camino a sus respectivos cuartos, y no se dirigieron la palabra después de eso, por su parte Hermione opto por aceptar la invitación de Víctor y Ginny a su vez acepto la invitación de Neville Longbottom, ambas estaban demasiado dolidas, demasiado orgullosas para reconocer que ellas no sabían como manejar una situación así. Tenían miedo de que se descubriera su amor, pues no deseaban ser separadas, lamentablemente optaron por el camino de lo celos para expresar toda esa frustración.


	12. Chapter 12

**EL BAILE**

El día del baile, el castillo se adorno aún mas gracias a la madre naturaleza que deposito con esmero una gruesa capa de nieve para la mayoría era una escena inolvidable, pero para las pelirroja y la castaña esta situación acentuó el dolor en sus corazones, cada una bajo por su parte, evitaban tener algún contacto, lógicamente sabían que una mirada provocaría que las absurdas barreras de orgullo se derrumbaran, el reto de doblegar el orgullo frente al amor era una de las pruebas que aun no habían aprendido a superar. Ginny bajo primero, el comedor fue adornado de un manera sublime, con tonos azulados, con un ambiente invernal y tan acogedor, que solo podría disfrutar si a su lado estuviera Hermione – **_" Recuerda que ella prefirió a Krum que a ti"_**- un ladrillo mas a la muralla.

Por un momento deseo profundamente no haberse enamorado nunca de esa castaña, era demasiado, quizás ella no era la indicada, quizás su mente era la que había jugado con su corazón, quizás el dolor era tan intenso que prefería negar lo mas profundo de su ser ,quizás... no pudo pensar mas como si alguien hubiera gritado su nombre , Ginny volteo justo en "**EL**" momento indicado para ver a su amada caminando por entre los estudiantes, hizo lo posible por estar entre los que tenían una vista preferencial en aquella larga fila de nuevos espectadores de su amada, se dio cuenta que no solo a ella le faltaba el aire, la mayoría de los jóvenes del Hogwarts y algunos de los invitados miraban a Hermione como si de una alumna nueva se tratase, Ginny los odio por eso, solo se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su amada gracias a que hoy había decidido mostrar al máximo su belleza , francamente sintió desprecio por todo ellos, ya que jamás se habían tomado enserio a Hermione, solo porque hoy se viera diferente no quiere decir que no existiera antes, ellos no sabían lo dulce de sus atenciones, la sincera preocupación que sentía hacia los mas desprotegidos y hacia sus seres queridos, lo dedicada y valiente siempre tan maravillosa siempre tan ella, el corazón le recordó su existencia con una punzada tan profunda, la muralla había sido derrumbada, se maldijo por no haber recapacitado, por permitir que su orgullo la cegara a tal grado.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahí estaba su amada al lado de Víktor Krum , mirando a la pareja pensó que quizás ella se merecía eso, merecía sentirse tan despreciable y Hermione merecía algo mejor, quizás era mejor así.

Justo cuando esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, oyó su nombre en un sonido suave, el sonido del pensamiento, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de su amada, parecía que la castaña leyera sus pensamientos, la miro profundamente quería correr hacia ella, tomarla entre sus protectores brazos y amarla toda la noche , pedirle perdón mil veces y mil mas por aquella actitud tan insolente, deseaba algo que no podía ser, la realidad la golpeo y se sintió peor, bajo su mirada no era capaz de mantener esa comunión con Hermione no después de lo que había hecho, mientras tanto Neville observaba con atención la reacción de Ginny, opto por no preguntar pero pensó que quizás si la invitaba a bailar la situación seria algo agradable para ambos.

Después de unos eternos minutos dónde los campeones abrieron el baile las parejas empezaron a integrarse en la pista de un momento a otro Hermione perdió de vista a su pelirroja se sintió morir, vio la desesperanza por primera vez en esos ojos que tanto amor le trasmitían, un vació se apodero de su estomago y una intensa punzada en su pecho la hicieron reaccionar, lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, quería dejar aquel baile , deseaba ya no existir ver esa mirada en su amada fue demasiado, por su parte Víktor noto extraña a su acompañante y opto por ofrecerle algo de beber, Hermione acepto.

Mientras tanto por otro lado Harry pidió cortésmente a Neville que le permitiera bailar con la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny, que ha pasado?

- No…se de que hablas

- ¡Ya no finjas!

- No…es que …yo…cometí un error

- Ambas¿que les pasa¿Acaso no la amas?

- Si…fue por eso y por…

- Aja…espero una buena respuesta porque la cara que cargas y la cara que tiene Hermione no es nada agradable, y menos hoy, me parece impresionante que hayas permitido que Hermione viniera al baile con ese tal Víktor y tú hayas venido con Neville…así que…

- Ya, ya lo se Harry, es que …fue mi culpa, mi celos

- ¿celos¿pero que no ves cuanto te ama ella?

- Si…pero quizás es mejor así, ella merece un amor mas normal

Harry paro en seco y miro tan intensamente a Ginny que ella opto por bajar la mirada, ni ella misma creía en sus palabras o quizás si, el joven Potter condujo a la jovencita Weasley a una mesa desocupada, respiro hondo y hablo.

- No hay anormalidades en el amor Ginny

- …

- y se que tu la amas y ella a ti, te sugiero que arregles las cosas hoy mismo, si dejas pasar mas tiempo el dolor se acumulara y al final será tanto que se convertirá en rencor y no podrás solucionar nada.

- Harry …yo

- No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella.

- …

Harry se retiro a su mesa dejando a una confundida Weasley en la mesa, Neville se aproximo y se hincó a su lado.

- ¿Ginny¿Qué te parece si subimos, me dio sueño y no deseo estar mas aquí

- Neville…

- No te preocupes, además no soy muy bueno bailando.

- …me parece bien

Por otro lado, Ron no había perdido detalle en todo el baile, vio por primera vez en su hermana la desesperanza y odio tan profundamente a Hermione que opto por no hacerle en absoluto grata la velada a la castaña, por su parta Hermione no estaba ya de aguante para un desplante mas, su corazón le dolía demasiado y no necesitaba del humor ácido de Ron para que su noche fuera ya un fiasco total, Ginny se había ido un par de horas atrás y no había caso estar mas en el baile, se disculpo con Víktor y se dirigió a su dormitorio, las gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro y daba gracia que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos pues no soportaría que alguien la viera en estos momentos, escucho una voz familiar – **_"DESMAIUS"_**, su cuerpo se hizo pesado , su vista se nublo, todo se hizo oscuro, sabia que había magia de por medio pero su razón y la conciencia la abandonaron, pero no sintió miedo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué les ha parecido, disculpen la tardanza pero las fiestas jeje,espero sus reviews y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios y sus buenos deseos, hasta pronto y FELIZ AñO 2006¡ y


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien , bien bueno mis amados lectores, le agradezco sus ánimos y jalones de orejas, se que demore demasiado pero entre que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y yo con chamba pues sabrán que esto de escribir no se me dio, pero he aquí un capitulo mas… espero les agrade, pido disculpas por mi demora, prometo no alargar las cosas tanto.**

**Mil gracias a todos y disfruten este capitulo tanto como disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**26 DE DICIEMBRE**

La mañana del 26 de diciembre no se hizo esperar, una luz azulada intensa anunciaba la llegada del astro rey, poco a poco los alumnos de Hogwarts , Beauxbatons, y Durmstrag despetaban después de la intensa actividad de la noche anterior. El sol invernal despunto por aquellos terrenos nevados.

Un dulce sopor invadió los sentidos de la joven castaña que estaba cómodamente recostada …sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, aquel aroma era de Ginny , inmediatamente busco a la dueña de ese aroma pero a su pesar solo era la cama , el cuarto ella, sola en el cuarto y en la cama donde su pelirroja dormía -¡ como llegue aquí- fueron las nucas palabras que articulo aquel silencio , la noche anterior, el baile, la frustración ¿cómo era esto posible, solo recuerda haber caído…recuerda un poco…las palabras -**_"DESMAIUS"- _**muy a su pesar perdió toda conciencia, observo todo el cuarto con cautela , se vio a si misma y aun tenia el vestido de la noche anterior, solo variaba el lugar.

Decidió no pensar mas, algo le indicaba que aquella no era una mala situación esperaría mientras disfrutaba absorber el aroma que inundaba sus sentidos, nuevamente se recostó y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por este dulce sueño.

Buenos días, Hermione

La voz despejo la ensoñación de la castaña. Dirigió la mirada a la entrada de aquel cuarto comunitario y la escena le pareció de lo mas tierno, una Ginny en pijama cargando una bandeja de plata llena de panques una jarra de leche y un poco de fruta todo en ángulos desfasados.

Ginny…

Perdóname…

No tu perdóname a mi… yo…

Shhh…

Pero…es que…

Antes de hablar desayunemos,¿ te parece?

Pero es que…

¿por favor?

En silencio la pelirroja coloco la bandeja al lado de la cama, coloco dos servilletas en el regazo de Hermione y sirvió dos tazas de leche tibia, tomo el panque de naranja que tanto le gustaba a su castaña y uno de chocolate para ella, los coloco delicadamente sobre cada servilleta, tomo las dos tazas y se sentó en la cama de frente a su amada niña. El silencio se hizo incomodo al principio, pero poco a poco la situación fue cediendo, ambas se encontraron hablando de cosas como el clima y lo bien que se sentía la leche tibia en una mañana de invierno, una platica simple sin intención de tocar el tema del baile.

Acabado el desayuno Ginny hizo lo mismo, retiro todo , inhalo fuertemente y silencio todos sus miedos depositando un beso suave y tierno en los labios de su amada hechicera. Un momento después sintió un sabor salado en sus labios y se encontró con una Hermione envuelta en llanto, esto la desconcertó e hizo que se alejara.

perdóname..yo no quería…

No…perdóname tu a mi, se que no debí…

Yo tampoco…

Pero es que te alejaste de mi y yo no sabia que hacer…quería que fueras tu la que estuviera conmigo y todo se salio de control

Lo se…sentí lo mismo nena, me deje llevar por mis…estúpidos celos…

Y yo no…

La ultima frase se corto, unos protectores brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la castaña y sin mas, un apasionado beso sello las palabras inútiles de perdón, ambas sabían que aquel momento no debía seguir mas, el dolor era in necesario, optaron por sonreír y dedicarse una mirada que expresar todo amor y nada de resentimiento. La primera en hablar fue la pelirroja.

No digas mas, levántate y ve a vestirte , iremos a Hogsmade

¿hoy?

Sip…quiero que olvidemos esto pasándola muy bien todo el día, desde hoy mi princesa todos mis días están consagrados a ti. Quiero darte desde hoy y siempre …solo lo mejor de mi.

Ginny…

Te amo, y se que tu me amas , no hablemos mas de esto.

Me parece perfecto.

Ambas se enlazaron en un abrazo dulce. Un delicado roce convertido en beso opaco toda huella de dolor. El aire falto por mucho en los pulmones de Ginny, si en este momento fuera el fin, si todo dependiera de dejarse llevar al paraíso por ella, con gusto aceptaría, la separación fue pausada sin dejar de admirar la belleza en la mirada de ambas.

creo que debo ir a…cambiarme

si bueno, je lo siento , discúlpame por traerte así…

no importa, me encanto esta reconciliación…

bueno aun no es del todo reconciliación…

mhh…cierto, bueno entonces debo irme a cambiar para nuestra "reconciliación"

oh …me…me parece bien. Te veo en mhhh…cuanto es suficiente..media hora

Perfecto, media hora en la sala común

Pasada la media hora, ambas se encontraron en la sala común como acordaron y como era costumbre Harry y Ron libraban una batalla campal con el ajedrez mágico, las chicas se miraron por un momento y sonrieron no deseaban desconcentrar a sus amigos y tampoco deseaban preguntas , sencillamente partieron.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban en Hogsmade, de primera instancia pasaron por (tienda de dulces) a petición de Ginny, al parecer vendían unos chocolates rellenos de cerezas que al morderlos salía una dulce melodía según la intención con la que fueran regalados. Estos chocolates eran comunes solo en navidad y esto era un regalo que deseaba darle a Hermione, ella sabia mas cosas de dulces que cualquier otro. Parte influencia por su familia. Sus hermanos Fred y George en específico.

Placidamente recorrieron todo el lugar, sin intenciones concisas tontenado en cada rincón y esquina oculta a la vista de los demás, cada roce llevaba dulces mensajes de amor solo obvio para una mirada experta en los andares del amor, ambas chicas estaban perdidamente enamoradas aunque intentarán por todo medio disimularlo como amistad. Una mirada capto una de esas escenas fugaces , esa mirada le pertenecía a la señora Rosmerta dueña del local de " las tres escobas" , una dejo de nostalgia inundo sus ojos , quizás recuerdos muy lejanos, pero al regresar al tiempo actual no demoro y llamo la atención de ambas chicas.

HEY¡ PEQUEÑAS, ¿no les apetecería probar un buen tarro de cerveza de mantequilla?

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron, era imposible para ellas describir el pavor que sintieron al verse descubiertas, sin mas palabras Giunny respondió tímidamente.

Cla…claro

Bien pues adelante, que mi local es un buen lugar para…el amor

Esta respuesta desconcertó a la pareja. Sin mas fueron introducidas a una sección secreta de aquella taberna a la cual solo se ingresaba bajando por unas escaleras de caracol. Lo que encontraron ahí fue maravilloso, aquella sección ubicada en el sótano, era un poco mas grande que la misma taberna en ella había una pequeña pista de baile y bastantes mesas solo para dos personas con sillones cómodos, todo alumbrado por la luz tenue de velas de diversos colores , entre aquellas mesas había varias parejas lo único " sorprendente" era que aquellas parejas eran todas del mismo sexo, todas mujeres.

Ginny, ya ..viste…son solo chicas…como…nosotras

Si, Herm…así es.

Vamos chicas , no pensaran que somos tan cerrados como los muggles ¿oh si?

Bueno no, pero es que…no sabíamos que haba lugares así.

Bueno ya lo saben , no teman jamás que aquí haremos una cacería por las preferencias de alguna de ustedes, si es que pusimos este espacio en el sótano es porque eran demasiadas y no cabían ya en la parte de arriba.

Ya veo… bueno, pero…

Sin peros, es navidad y es bello poder estar con la persona que amas así que disfruten su estadía en un segundo las atienden.

Gracias

Sin demora tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco mas oculta a la vista.

Buenos Herm a esto le llamo suerte

Si, digo lo mismo amor.

Sin mas se dispusieron a disfrutar de una velada inolvidable, aquella era la primera de muchas y bellas noches donde ambas descubrirían lo hermoso y lo complejo del amor, aquello era el comienzo justo de su relación, con la sueva melodía que danzaba en aquel lugar Hermione se entrego por completo a sus deseo a besar hasta saciarse aquellos labios que la tenían delirando desde la primera vez que probo su néctar, por su parte Ginny se rindo ante aquellas caricias sin temores , sin crueles destinos, sin nada en la mente mas que el amor .


End file.
